Four Moments in the Life of Chuck Bass
by BookCaseGirl
Summary: Four 3OH!3 songs that correspond to Chuck Bass via drabbles from various times in his life. Some include Blair, others do not. Summary is bad; read if you feel like it.


**Title: **Four Moments in the life of Chuck Bass

**Author: **BookCaseGirl (Abby)

**Date: **July 8, 2009

**Rating: **T

**Classification: **Mixture of happiness and sadness and drabbles. Yeah.

_**Summary: Four 3oh!3 songs that correspond to Chuck Bass via drabbles from various times in his life. Some include Blair, others do not. Summary is bad; read if you feel like it.**_

**Author's Note: **Part of the credit for this story is due to (though I know for a fact that she won't read it ;]) my friend Megan...who got me hooked on 3OH!3 for a while with Colorado Sunrise. The obsession grew and then it was like I couldn't find a song of theirs that didn't fit Chuck in some way. So I picked four and here they are in little drabbles. The music is different, and the title of each drabble is the song that it's being written about, though that's self explanatory. So uh yeaahh...long author's note, but I really hope everyone likes it? Oh PS...I'm not adding lyrics with these...feel free to go to YouTube and search for the songs if you wish...but if you're not into 3OH!3 it's totally fine and I'd appreciate the read anyway (:

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Chuck Bass...though he can easily buy me any day (; And thanks to Michelle for reading this over and giving encouragement._

**I. Starstrukk**

It was just another day in the life of Chuck Bass. He strolled the streets of Upper East Side Manhattan with his suave exterior and predatory glances at hot girls that passed by. One particular young woman caught his eye. With her short shorts and sheer white top, she was practically a poster-girl for Maxim. And just the type he could use to cool off on this particularly hot summer day.

Turning on his heel he began his jaunty stalking of the female, as if he were a cheetah going after its prey. In a way he was, he supposed. And so now the cheetah went in for the kill.

"I was just curious," he began, smirking and turning on that special twinkle in his eyes, "as to whether or not you've been to the Palace hotel before. It really is a beautiful place...I could give you a tour. Know the place like the back of my hand." He gestured upwards with his right hand and flashed his pearly whites and then he saw it – she was already gone.

"Oh, I'd love to," the brunette (oh, who gave a flying fuck's ass, really? Blair was with Nate now. Had been since that damned Cotillion.) replied, chocolate eyes sparkling from the bright summer sun. Her tongue darted out to lick her plump bottom lip and he felt a tightening in his stomach. Grabbing her hand, he pulled her quickly the whole ten yards back to the hotel.

For once, he hadn't had to go far for his afternoon meal.

***

"Um, there's something I should tell you." The young vixen's voice was so timid now, and he pulled back, looking at her with astonishment. "I'm...I'm a...Well, I'm a virgin," she said, biting her lip again.

So it complicated things a bit. He could deal. He touched her – oh, so lightly – and tried to make it special. Usually virgins were difficult to deal with, but she seemed well versed in the hills and valleys of sex.

What she said when they were done..._Jesus Christ,_ he thought. Bursting up in white flames of satisfaction, he heard the only words that ever really killed him.

"I love you!" And it did surprise him, because the girl'd just met him for Christ's sake. But then he realized, when he came down from the haze, that he'd imagined it. She was fast asleep by the time his breathing became even again and he shoved her awake, ushering her out quickly. It was a standard fuck and dump move that he'd perfected far too well.

He lay in bed, still somewhat in an afterglow – just not from what one would expect. Hearing those words, her voice – even though it had been conjured up by his brain – made him feel alive again.

Though that got knocked down when he realized that he would just never be able to say those four little letters. It wasn't in his vocabulary, and he didn't plan on adding it anytime soon.

**II. Colorado Sunrise**

He sure as hell _did _have a thing for rooftops. But it was different when he was on a rooftop with Blair goddamn Waldorf. She was a goddess...his brand of heroine for sure. Addictive and he was unable to let go, forever.

"I love you, in case I haven't mentioned that recently," Chuck whispered before leaning in and capturing her rose-colored lips in between his own. He could feel her soft cheeks brush against the Bass-Industries-was-hell-and-he-never-had-time-to-shave stubble on his own face.

Being off on her Spring Break was just a great plus for him. He hadn't even really planned it at first, just figured that they would meet up at NYU and get dinner on campus or at that Italian place that she always raved about. But when she told him she was coming back home, he'd instantly planned the whole thing.

Chuck Bass was a fuck-up, he knew that. But, in her own way, so was Blair. He liked his head, so he would never dare tell her that to her face, but Chuck knew that she knew as well as he.

And so they woke up the next morning to what was the uniqueness of living in New York: a sunrise like no other. The bright orange globe that was the main source of light on Earth rose slowly and had big purple balls of fluffiness that just made Chuck's heart warm.

As he held her closer to his bare chest and she snuggled up to him under the blanket, all he could think about was how even the most fucked up people with the biggest train-wreck of a life could make it in the end.

How they could be happy.

**III. I'm Not Your Boyfriend Baby**

"Nathanial, get in! You either live life on the edge, or you don't live at all," he yelled from the driver's side of the car. "What, does Blair have you that whipped?" He'd hit a nerve and patted himself on the back because with that comment, Nate got in the passenger side with a slam of the door.

He was jealous, but he couldn't admit that. That was why he put up the tough-guy front. He didn't want to be a pussy, it wasn't attractive to the ladies they would be seeing tonight. He didn't belong to Blair, not that he ever had.

Chuck Bass was not boyfriend material. He just wasn't.

And so he drank and partied and did every drug under the sun like there was no tomorrow, because there wasn't. Fucking the pretty girls with the big breasts was who he was. He couldn't just be some little _princess's _bitch.

Chuck Bass was a badass.

Or so he pretended.

**IV. Still Around**

As Chuck sat in his favorite bar of the week, he pondered. Damn right, he was drunk. But so was everyone else, it seemed. Or maybe he was just that lacking in knowledge and that far behind in the personalities of all of his friends that he didn't know when they were changing – or how drastic the changes were.

He wasn't sure he cared much anymore. That he cared about what Blair did. But then again, why was he sitting in the good 'ole bar – at the age of thirty, nonetheless – and _still_ mourning his oh-so-old loss of Blair Waldorf.

Why did she have to be on all those magazines? Was it a personal vendetta against him? Did she want him to feel pain and regret as he saw her on the arm of the total douche she'd married. So "total douche" wasn't the proper etiquette. Screw that. He was Chuck Bass, and no one gave a rat's ass what he said or did anymore.

Chuck could die tomorrow, and she would be there. Because she was Blair Waldorf and she cared about him. But he couldn't go to her and ask for a friendship again, even if he was drunk.

Because she was too.

And she'd never be sober as long as she was living a life without him.

**End Note: **So, please, if you hated this and thought it was crap, feel free to review...Because honestly, I sort of hated it when I re-read it. Any feedback would be much appreciate, really. Thanks!


End file.
